


I try to say goodbye and i choke

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author tries Angst, Highschool AU, Hurt Tony, Incest, Insecure Tony, M/M, Misunderstandings, Older brother Steve, Possessive Steve, no hate, pure fantasy so hussshhh, younger brother Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: “you see Bucky...no one can take care of my little brother like i can...” Steve says as he glances at his younger brother Tony softly before staring back at his best friend.OrThe one where Tony and Steve are brothers and Angst is all over the place.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Sarah Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/James Bucky Barnes
Comments: 66
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is pure fiction and is more about Love than anything else...please don’t get upset if this turns differently from what you expected...this is just a simple fanfic from a simple muffin.

Inspired from the song “i try” by Macy Gray

————————————————-  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here  


————————————————————-

“Morning pretty, time to wake up...” 

Tony blinked a few times at that as he felt warm lips pressed against his cheeks, making him grin a bit before yawning as he tried to stretch his arms and legs as best as he could while a hard body was pressed on top of him. “Morning Steve...” he whispered tiredly, eyes squinting a bit making him look absolutely adorable to the blond who was grinning down at him. “Breakfast is ready...” Steve announced as he pulled Tony off the bed. The small brunette giggled as he wrapped his arms around his older brother’s neck. Burying his face against the blond’s chest as he tried to catch a few Z’s while Steve lead them down the kitchen. 

“Once they’d arrived in the spacious kitchen Steve had settled down a chair with his younger brother on his lap. Nudging Tony a bit with his chin, making the younger teen whine a bit at the disturbance. “Come on Tony, we need to start eating now...school’s in half an hour..” Steve chuckled as he watched the brunette pout at him with his big adorable eyes. But obeyed when Steve held a butter covered toast near his mouth, letting him take a bite while before biting into the toast as well. 

Mornings were always like this for the two brothers. Filled with laughs and tight hugs, and most times steamy morning kisses. Ever since their parents tragic deaths four years ago, they were placed under the care of their uncle Fury who was always out of the country for reasons unknown. So the brothers really only had each other to take care of. With Tony being the youngest of the two by two years, he mostly depended on Steve who always took extra good care of him. 

“Did you take your vitamins?” Steve reminded the brunette making Tony roll his eyes as he said a “yes” but still had on a cute grin on his face. “Good...now come on...were gonna be late...” Steve smirked as he held Tony’s hand tight while stepping into the bus. The two always sat at the back with Tony always leaning his head on his older brother’s shoulder, Hands still intertwined together.

When the bus would finally stop and everyone was busy getting up, Steve would quickly steal a kiss from the brunette before getting up as well and following the crowd. “ STEVE! “ one of the blond’s friends would shout at him once they were on campus. “TONY!” Someone would shout at the brunette from his clique as well. The two would glance at each other with wide smiled before finally departing and going on their separate ways.

———————————————————-

The two were absolutely close at home, but when they were in school, things were a bit different. Steve mostly didn’t interact with Tony that much whenever they’d bump into each other. The blond mostly steering clear of the brunette as best as he could for some reason. Which Tony didn’t mind really..he had other things to think about and other people to talk to. Plus he always had Steve all to himself whenever they were finally at home again. 

Except when Steve was out hanging with his friends late again. Which was alright as well since Tony tended to do that from time to time when his friends invented him. This time however though Steve hadn’t texted Tony what time he’d be back. Tony frowned at that as he placed the cold dinner into the microwave so that the older sibling could just heat it up later.

An hour had passed and still no text from Steve. Tony had tried calling him but figured his phone had died since his line keep saying couldn’t be reached. At moments like these when the younger brother was all alone Tony couldn’t help but admit that he did feel a pang in his heart at the way the blond never liked to go near him whenever his friends were with him. At moments like these were he was laying by himself alone in Steve’s bed, he’d have this funny feeling at the thought of Steve being with someone else. Which really shouldn’t bother him. Steve was his brother after all..and their kisses and sweet touches were just their way of showing affection towards each other. Granted he knew it wasn’t normal since none of his classmates that had siblings never kissed each other with their tongues. But he had gotten too use to Steve slip in a tongue every now and then, he had been so use to the older teen touching him, pressing onto him..making him feel like he was the most precious thing on earth to him. It didn’t start out like this at first. They had always been close even when their parents were still alive. Steve had even told their parents that he wanted to marry Tony when he grew up. Making the two adults laugh at his childish mind. Telling the young blond back then that he couldn’t marry Tony because he was his brother. That had made Steve very upset as he bursted into tears saying he wanted to be with Tony forever. Their mother Sarah had to explain to the small blond that he didn’t need to marry Tony to be with him forever because they were brothers. They would always be together no matter what. That had seemed to lighten the young blond’s mood right away as he smiled at their mother then at Tony. 

And so they always cuddled close to each other whenever a thunderstorm was scaring them. They always held hands as they ran through the park with their parents smiling brightly at them. And they always took their baths together even when they had hit puberty. But that was all they did..they had never went further than holding each other tight and pressing next to each other as close as they could..all of that changed though the moment they had heard the news that their parents had died in a plane crash. Tony had broke down in tears as he felt his heart ache from the pain, lungs heaving fast as he tried to breath. His whole world had fell that night, Steve had held him tighter than ever before, had kissed him on his head as he tried to calm Tony down. tears also trailing down his cheeks as he did. And then that’s when Tony felt him. felt his lips pressed gently against Tonys. And for some strange unknown reason Tony had melted into the soft kiss. He had went limp immediately inside his brother’s arms. Heart still tight but now he felt safe. He felt Steve, his brother..that was still alive and still with him. With sheer desperation he clung onto the blond like his life depended on it. And he guess it did at that moment on, Steve was all he had left at that point. and the blond had swore he would never let go. 

Tony frowned as he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already ten at night, a school night in fact. Steve still hadn’t come home yet or even given him a call. He hated this feeling he had right now. his insecurities rising up at the thought that Steve could actually live with out him. The blond had said when they were younger that he had wanted Tony to be with him forever, but his actions recently were telling Tony he was probably having second thoughts on that. Ever since Steve had started his senior year he had acted more distance towards Tony. A year ago they didn’t really kiss or even hold hands anymore in public, yet the blond had still made sure to go over the brunette’s locker. He had always made time to walk pass his class and wave at him, even eat lunch with him from time to time. But now Steve was all of a sudden too busy to notice him walking in the hallway, in too much of a hurry to wave at him whenever he pass by Tony’s class. even at lunch Tony would find Steve sitting in a full table with his friends not batting an eye at him. It was okay really, Tony didn’t mind. Steve after all had a life of his own. He didn’t need to always hover over Tony like Tony was some little kid that needed to always be taken care of. But it still hurt when Tony thought about it. When he was finally alone and had no one to occupy his mind from the blond’s recent actions. And now Steve had been coming home later on most nights which was really starting to nag at the brunette. What Tony hated most though was the fact that whenever Steve would come home he would act like nothing was wrong, like he hadn’t been distant at all. He would place soft kisses and pamper Tony, making the younger teen feel better and forget all the bad thoughts right away. 

He was pathetic. He really shouldn’t be wasting his time waiting for his brother who was probably out getting a girlfriend right now. The thought instantly left a huge ache in his chest. Which confused the teen, he really didn’t know why it hurt to even think of Steve kissing someone else, let alone asking them to be his girlfriend. Steve was his brother and their kisses were of brotherly love, or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself. 

A honk from outside their house had startled him out of his thoughts as he went to glanced out the window. It was Bucky’s car, one of Steve’s friends. Brown eyes patiently waited for the blond to come out and glance up at him with his usual charming grin. Instead he had seen Steve getting up looking a bit flushed, Shirt a bit ruffled and balance unstable. His friend Peggy had tried helping him walk towards their house. Sam and Bucky whistling at them as they did. Tony immediately rushed downstairs to open the locked door for his brother. Hands shaking a bit as he reached for the doorknob. Once Steve was inside the house he wanted to give the blond a piece of his mind, coming home late and drunk in a school night. What was he thinking?

But before Tony could open his mouth as he opened the door, Steve and Peggy had stumbled to the floor. Both laughing and giggling as Tony stared at them with wide eyes. The two had managed to stand up with Sam shouting an apology to Tony for bringing his brother home late. Tony had snapped his head at that, turning to give the two seniors a quick glare fixed with a cute pout that made the two boys blush and giggle inside the car like the drunks they were. When Tony had turned his attention back to Steve and Peggy again he realized the two had managed to get up and stumbled into the living room couch. 

Tony immediately followed them. Brows furrowed as he decided to just stand and watch them. Peggy was still giggling as she tried to stand up, Steve pulling her down again making her laugh and shout at him to let her go. The scene was enough to make Tony want to punch the dumb drunk blond in front of him. He hadn’t even acknowledged the brunette, it was as if Tony was invisible. Tony was about to help the struggling friend off his brother when Steve had suddenly leaned up and pulled Peggy closer, hazel brown eyes widen as they watched the tall blond greedily kiss Peggy. The senior brunette had gasp at the action at first before melting into the kiss. Tony stood frozen in shock, heart pounding at the way Steve was ravishing someone else’s face, The scene was just to much for the younger brunette to handle as he felt himself tremble. With shaky legs Tony managed to run up to his room. Slamming the door as loud as he could as he slid down behind it. 

Tears pouring down his cheeks as he tried to steady his breathing. Steve was kissing her, kissing Peggy..it shouldn’t hurt like this but it did. Steve was out all night with her and had kissed her. It hurt so much that Tony had to curl in on himself to stop himself from shaking. A few seconds later he hears the door downstairs close, a minute later the engine of Bucky’s parked car outside started running and he could hear them drove off. Leaving the house finally silent and empty for some reason. In all his years after his parents had died Tony had never felt this hurt and lonely before. When his mom and dad had died Steve was there for him. Now that Steve was going to be with someone else no one was left to be there for Tony anymore. With tears still trailing down his face he curled onto a little ball as he tried to disappear. 

——————————————————-

When he had woken up the next morning, he had never felt so tired in his entire life like he did that morning. His whole body ached from sleeping in a fetal position against the door. He didn’t want to go out of his room, he didn’t want to go down and face the older blond. He just wanted to curl in his bed and forget everything ever happened. and so he did just that, he crawled into his bed and started to drift off again. 

“TONY! BREAKFAST IS READY!” 

Tony was startled to hear his brother’s voice call him. He didn’t want to see him, he didn’t want to face him just yet. So he hid, he buried his head under his pillow and didn’t move. 

“Tony, what are you still doing in bed? Come on your going to make us late.” Steve had barged into his room and grabbed his pillow, making Tony whine as he tried not to look at his brother, for someone who should be having a hang over Steve was doing pretty well. “Come on cute face...get up..” Tony stilled as he felt Steve’s hot breath against his cheeks, heart thumping fast as he closed his eyes shut while feeling the blond’s lips pressed onto his. Tongue licking his lips a bit, asking for entrance. Tony felt like melting at the sensation and couldn’t help but obey as he opened his mouth for the blond to explore. 

The brunette was pleasantly surprised to taste mint, Steve had brushed his teeth. Good..he didn’t think he could swallow down tasting liquor and someone else when Steve was giving him his morning kiss. The two of them stayed that way for a few seconds before Steve broke it and stared at him with a small smile that always seemed to take Tony’s breath away. “You up yet?” He asked with a funny tone making Tony roll his eyes at him. “I am now...” he replied with a dead tone before shifting and getting up from the bed. “Someone’s grumpy..”Steve teaser as he got up as well. 

“Who wouldn’t be...waiting till ten for your ass to come home..didn’t even give me a heads up what time you’d be home..” Tony answered bitterly as he walked downstairs. Steve frowned at that as he followed the brunette. “Shoot...I’m sorry...my phone died...i-i’m an ass...i was just..i-“ Steve tried to explain before Tony cut him off “you were drunk...” the brunette said in a dull tone as he sat on the kitchen table and started munching on some bread. “Y-yeah...I didn’t even remember getting home..crap im sorry Tony...it’ll never happen again, I promise..” Steve said with a grimace as he leaned down next to Tony. The brunette raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t remember anything after getting home?” Steve frowned at that as he bit his lips. “I remember Peggy helping me walk across the front yard...and kis-“ blue eyes widen for a moment before glancing at the other. “i mean i remember thanking Peggy...ugh...w-were you with us when we got into the living room? Everything was just so blurry and-“ Steve started to ramble but was cut off again as Tony right away answered him that he went upstairs right away. Too tired to actually care what was happening. That had seemed to ease the blond’s expression. ‘He doesn’t remember that i was there...it’s better’.  
Tony thought as he decided he’d pretend as well that it never really happened, Probably for the best for both of them. 

That morning Steve had been extra attentive and pampered Tony with lots of kisses and touches. The brunette had immediately felt better as Steve fed him breakfast. This was all he really wanted, for his brother to be with him. Be right next to him. When they were about to get up from the bus Steve had lingered on their kiss a little more before pulling away, making the brunette feel a bit light headed as he tried to breath normally again. But just as they had got out of the bus, Steve immediately drifted away from him the moment his friends (along with Peggy) had greeted him. 

Tony immediately turned around at seeing his brother go near the other brunette. Not wanting to see anything else, he didn’t want to ruin his day this early in the morning. And so like what his older brother had been doing for the last couple of months since the start of the school year, he did his best not to glance at the blond whenever he’d notice Steve and Peggy walking together in the hallways. It was actually pretty easy since Bruce, Rhodney and Pepper were always there to distract him. Once school had ended and Tony was finally alone inside their house with Steve, the blond had immediately showed him how much he had missed him during the day. As if he wasn’t spending most of his time with his friends and Peggy, as if he didn’t notice Tony walking down the corridor just inches from him and still not noticing him. But Tony couldn’t seem to care at all as his older brother was busy giving him all his needed attention from the entire day. 

After that, everything had became easier for the brunette. Every morning he would wake up to his older brother kissing him and loving him. And at school he’d pretend he didn’t just see Peggy lean against Steve with her arms around his as the two laughed with their other friends. Eventually Tony had accepted that Steve and Peggy were probably dating. Too hurt to ask Steve anything, he decided to leave it. If Steve still didn’t want to tell him, he wouldn’t pry. And in a way he was happy for Steve. After all..all Tony ever wanted for his brother was for him to be happy. But it did hurt though.. the thought that Steve would one day probably leave him and have a family of his own. Then who would Tony have...

The sudden realization was enough to frighten the brunette a bit. Maybe he should start being more independent and stop seeking the blond every time they weren’t in school. Everything would be so much easier if he didn’t spend as much time with Steve at home. He was just too attached to his older brother that he hadn’t realized how dependent he hd become towards the older teen. He was probably going to become a burden when they got older and he’d still be clinging to the other like a little lost child. He really didn’t want that, and so with his final thoughts Tony had decided to keep away as best as he could from the blond. Give him as much space as he needed and who knows, maybe Tony might find someone else he could be with when he got older. 

———————————————————

That opportunity had come right away in the form of Pepper crying on his shoulders after classes that Friday, saying that she didn’t want to go home anymore to her neglectful uncle. Tony had been so upset at seeing his friend cry that he had offered her to stay with him and Steve, assuring her that she wouldn’t be a bother to anyone since it was only them at the house. Steve had been very supportive in letting Pepper stay, even offering his room for the redhead to take. Suggesting that he and Tony could crash together, Tony had immediately held the redhead tight at that saying Pepper shouldn’t be sleeping alone at this point in her life. Pepper was absolutely grateful for Tony being so thoughtful and considerate of her feelings and well being. That Saturday morning Tony had woken up to Pepper cuddling next to him, both smiling and laughing as Steve opened the door to give them both breakfast in bed. The two thanking him as they both started to fed each other. Tony was so occupied in taking care of his friend that he hadn’t noticed the older teen staring longingly at him. 

At the middle of the day Bucky had arrived to play video games with Steve, right away noticing the younger brunette’s friend wearing his jammies. “Looks like someone had a good night..” Bucky joked as he tried not to glanced at Steves younger brother. Steve furrowed his brows at that as he said that Tony had offered Pepper a place to stay for a while, filling him in on why she needed a place to stay. Tony had blushed when his brother’s friend had smirked at with charmingly. Telling him that he was such an angel and that Pepper was lucky to have a friend like him. The blush didn’t go unnoticed by his older brother though as Steve gave Tony a look making the brunette sit up straight as he tried not to look at Bucky again, Who was chuckling. 

By Sunday Pepper’s uncle had arrived at their doorstep asking for the young teen to come home. With a frown Pepper had gave Tony a hug and a kiss before grudgingly going inside his uncles car, Tony frowned as he watched his friend go before closing the door and startling when he realized Steve had been standing there behind him. “You okay Tony?” The blond teen asked as he placed an arm around the shorter one. Tony just nodded as Steve guided them to the kitchen, it was already dinner time and Steve had finished making some spaghetti. 

The blond stared at him as he sulked, staring at the untouched food. “I’m sure she’s alright...” Steve had tried to say as he leaned closer to the younger sibling. Tony glanced at him at that with a weary smile. “I know...she’s a tough girl...that’s why i love her...” the words didn’t seem to go well with Steve as Tony realized the blond’s expression had changed a bit. “Do you..?” Steve unexpectedly asked making Tony raise his brows at him. “What?” He asked a bit confused. “Do you lover her?” The blond repeated, tone serious as ever as his blue eyes watched the brunette. For some strange reason the way Steve was staring at Tony had made him want to squirm, Steve had never looked that way at him before. His eyes were full of intensity that Tony had never seen, Full of emotions Tony couldn’t read as well. Tony swallowed as he realized that the blond was waiting for his answer. “Yes...” Tony answered as he glanced back down his food. Not liking how Steve still held his gaze at him.

“As a friend?...” Steve pressed which made Tony frown at his food. “Yes...of course..” he answered without glancing up. “Okay.” Was the only reply he got after that. 

For a few short seconds everything was silent as they both started to eat their dinner before Tony finally looked up to stare at Steve who immediately noticed and stared back at him. Tony blinked a few times before having the courage to ask his brother the dreaded question that had been in his mind for weeks now. “Do you love someone...i mean like right now?” The words stumbled out of his lips as he felt himself tremble a bit, Anxious to find out the answer. Steve stared at him for a long period of time, face stoic as possible. Emotions masked as he looked at Tony before smiling that winning smile that always made Tony melt. “I do actually...” he said with that smile. Tony nodded at that as he continued with his food. “How bout you?...you inlove with anyone?” Steve asked as he finished swallowing a meatball. Tony merely stared up the ceiling at that, shrugging his shoulders as he answered a “ I don’t know...really..” the blond had chuckled at that as he stared with tender eyes at his brother. Tony chuckled as well as he tried to play with his meatball. Before he could managed to place it in his mouth Steve had stood up from his chair and leaned down on Tony’s side as he placed his fingers on the brunette’s chin. wiping the younger teen’s cheeks with his thumb, “you’re such a messy eater...what would you do without me..” Steve whispered with lidded eyes as he leaned in closer to Tony’s space. The brunette’s breath hitched at how close they were, so close that he could feel Steve’s breath on him. A shiver ran down his spine as he tried to control his heart. He wanted this, he wanted his brother to kiss so bad. He had never initiated their kisses, it was always Steve who kissed first. But right now he was willing to take that chance as he leaned into to the blond, just as their lips were about to touch Steve’s phone rang, startling them as Steve got up from his side. 

“Peggy? Yeah...right now? S-sure..sure...I’ll be there...no problem, anything for you doll..” Steve grinned as he glanced down at Tony who didn’t look up at him at hearing the other’s name. Once Steve had pressed end call and pocketed his phone away he quickly pressed a kiss on Tony’s cheek as he hurriedly run to the door, telling Tony he’d be back late and that he shouldn’t wait up for him. He didn’t even care to tell him why, and Tony didn’t think he wanted to know. As the door closed behind Steve, Tony slumped down his chair. Heart feeling like it would break into a million pieces at his brother’s absence.

A few moments later a knock on the door had startled him. He stared at the clock, it was past seven already, they usually never had anyone of their friends come over at this time. He wondered who could be knocking his door, Steve had a key so he didn’t need to knock to be let in. Once Tony turned the doorknob he was surprised to see familiar blue’s staring at him. 

“Hey...Steve home?” The handsome taller brunette asked as he smiled at Tony, raising his right hand to show a box of vanilla ice cream. Tony grinned at that, he really could use some ice cream right now, especially vanilla. He really hoped Bucky would give him some even if Steve wasn’t home. The older teen was always generous to him though. “No...just went out actually...wont be back till late..” he rolled his eyes before giving the senior another grin as he stared at the ice cream. Making Bucky laugh as he placed his hand on Tony’s head to ruffle his hair. “ well...be a damn shame to let this go to waste...wanna watch some movies and eat this with me instead?” The words were enough to warm the younger brunette’s heart as he took the other’s arm and lead him into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know it was supposed to be just till chap two but then stuff happen so the story is till chapter 3 🙃
> 
> Enjoy

Tony couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face as Bucky had sent him a funny GIF that afternoon. 

ever since Sunday night when Steve had come home at God knows what time he had. Which Tony decided he shouldn’t really care anymore if he was ever going to learn to live without the blond, thankfully the older brunette was there that night to help him. Bucky was always there for him whenever Steve wasn’t, ever since 6th grade when the blond had introduced him to the older brunette. Bucky was like their other brother that always came by their place uninvited and most nights slept over when he got into a fight with his parents. He was one of the few people Tony really liked being around with. The older brunette was always so comfortable to be around and was almost as protective as Steve was when it came to Tony. That’s why when Steve hadn’t come home yet when it was already near midnight Bucky had officially announced that he would sleep over to keep the younger teen company, not wanting to leave the smaller teen alone unattended. Tony had scoffed at that but smiled inwardly at how sweet the older teen could be sometimes, Giving the taller brunette a few pillows and blankets as he made sure his guess was settled right. Once he thought Bucky looked comfortable enough he started to get off the cough But before he could stand up a pair of long arms had suddenly pulled him down, making the smaller teen yelp as he fell on top of his brother’s beat friend who was grinning devilishly at him. Tony flicked the older teens nose as he tried to get up again but to no avail as Bucky’s arms tighten more around him. 

“Your not seriously gonna just leave me here all alone are you? You know how i feel sleeping alone...” Bucky had said in a soft, embarrassed voice that made Tony bite his lower lip at almost forgetting Bucky hated being alone. He had grown up with a few siblings and so always didn’t feel comfortable when he was left alone on his own. In a way Tony could understand him as he decided to lay his head against the other’s chest as he settled himself comfortable on top of Bucky, Smiling as he felt really warm pressed against the other cozily.

That’s how the blond had probably found them since they were startled when Steve’s hand shook them awake for breakfast. The three had shared a good meal as Tony laughed when Bucky had smacked Steve on the head for leaving his baby brother all alone for too long. Tony had glared at being called baby but decided he didn’t mind as he saw the two start to bicker like two idiots, which was always fun. 

When Bucky had went into the bathroom to wash, Steve had sneakily cornered him in his room as the blond had pinned him down his bed. Tony had actually tried to resist as he didn’t want the other teen to suddenly burst in and find them both kissing. Also he was still upset with the blond for going out with Peggy and not coming home early. Unfortunately he was weak when it came to his brother as he started moaning when Steve had began ravishing him endlessly till they heard the bathroom door creak from across the hall. 

Steve had his arm wrapped around his little brother’s shoulder when they had arrived at school, only sliding off it when Sam and Peggy had seen them and waved at him. Tony immediately frowned as he saw the blond eagerly going over to his two friends, instantly wrapping both his arms around Peggy’s waist who then gave him a peck on the cheek. The blond completely ignoring him again as he seemed much too busy again. Tony was about to turn around and head on and find his friends when an arm had suddenly snatched him, making him stumbled towards Bucky who raffled his hair a bit, telling him to have a good day before letting him go. Tony had pouted as he tried to fix his hair that had become a mess, before smiling as he watched Bucky wave and give him a charming grin as he joined Steve and the other’s, missing the way Steve had glanced back at the two of them with a frown. 

——————————————————-

Back to the present Tony was chuckling as Bucky sent him another GIF of a dog running around covered in marshmallows. For a week now he had been steering towards the other teen as he didn’t really want to keep thinking about Steve which was absolutely hard since they lived together. He really hated how he still craved the blond’s attention and wanted Steve all to himself. He decided it really wasn’t really healthy what he was feeling towards Steve ever since he had realized how he really felt for his brother when he had seen him kissing someone else. 

Yes Tony was inlove with Steve, he couldn’t lie to himself anymore as it was clear what he really felt whenever he saw Steve and Peggy hugging in the hallway for the whole world to see. He had even almost broken Pepper’s home made mug when they were walking across the school yard when he saw Peggy lean into Steve’s ear whispering something that made the blond bite his lower lips with a bright blush on his face. A few students could see how red Steve’s face was as Peggy continued to whisper into his ear while her hands clung to him. 

For Crap’s sake he couldn’t even go near the blond and just talk to him in front of everyone. For some reason every time he did Steve would have this look on his face that Tony couldn’t read, before sputtering that he had to go. Leaving Tony hurt and confused. So if that’s how it was going to be like then Tony didn’t care anymore. He was tired of constantly dying inside at the sight of his brother being happy with someone else in public. If Steve wanted to be cold towards him in public he wanted to be cold towards him at home too..But that was easier said than done as he felt his knees go weak every time Steve would go near him when they were alone..would start touching him, kissing him the way the blond knew he liked it. 

“Tony, what have you been doing inside your room all afternoon?” Steve asked with a smirk as opened the door to Tony’s room, the brunette instantly jolted at that as he quickly hid his phone underneath his pillow which Steve eyed right away. “What’s that?” The blond asked as he started to walk towards the younger teen’s bed. “Ummm...nothing...just my phone really..” Tony admitted in a dull tone. “Well why are you hiding it?” Steve asked with a raise brow as his hand started to reach for the pillow that made Tony instantly grabbed his phone from under, “i’m not hiding it!” Tony exclaimed as he placed the phone against his chest. Steve almost growled at that as he stared at Tony with an almost pissed off expression. Tony mirrored him as he held the phone tight. “My phone! My room! Get out!” He snapped as he started to wiggled his knees and feet out of the bed when Steve had started to press his knees on it. Steve frowned at that as he stepped back with hands held high up in the air. “Okay...okay...I won’t push...just come down stairs and hang out with me for a few minutes, i feel like you’ve been spending way too much time inside here...” he pleaded with a soft voice. Tony felt a bit guilty at that since he really was trying to avoid Steve inside their house, but then he’d remembered how Steve had been avoiding him in school for the past few months and didn’t seem all that guilty with how he treated Tony. 

“I’m just really tired that’s all...I really don’t feel like getting out of bed..” Tony lied as he started to snuggle inside the covers, Placing his phone next to him. Steve nodded at that with soft eyes as he quickly joined the smaller teen. Tony couldn’t help but lean into the older brother as strong arms started to wrap around him. “ i’ll stay here with you then and keep you company..” Steve whispered in his ear before pressing his nose against it. Tony couldn’t help the rise of his blood traveling to his face as he stared at his brother’s tender face. “Promise?” He whispered as he leaned closer to the blond who easily nudged their noses together. “I promise...I’m not going anywhere...” Steve whispered as he pressed his lips against Tony’s, making the younger brother shiver. 

“I’ll take care of you Tony...I’ll always take care of you...” he trailed before kissing the brunette passionately. Moaning as Tony deepened their kiss as he clung to him. Before long the two were clashing their tongues together, battling for dominance before Steve was able to push the other’s tongue back inside his mouth. Making the smaller sibling tremble as Steve bit and sucked his pink appendage greedily. Hips bucking against his as the two started to pant and gasp at feeling each other’s bulges. “Mmm...Steve...s-stop...we shouldn’t...” Tony moaned as he let his head fall against his pillows, allowing Steve to suck on his neck. While strong hands started crawling underneath his shirt, pinching his nipples lightly as he did. They had always done this many times..but they had never took the next step, too afraid of what would happen if they did. Tony moaned as he arched his back at the blond’s touches. So good...it was so good...he wanted more, more of Steve...more of his brother.  
But before the words could leave his mouth Steve’s phone had started ringing from the bathroom across the hall where he had left it. Tony whined when Steve had stopped and immediately stood up to rash towards his phone. 

The brunette scowled as he rolled onto his back, not caring to glance at the closed bathroom door. Dark clouds already in his mind as he straighten his shirt again. Steve had emerged six minutes later with an apologetic look on his face as he went near the brunette who turned his back on him instantly. “listen Tony...i gotta go for a bit...I won’t be long, be home at nine I promise!” Steve said as he placed a kiss against Tony’s cheeks. The brunette didn’t steer as he simply stared outside the window from his bedroom wall. He didn’t mind to care as he heard Steve walking across the house a few times before going down the stairs and closing the door. 

He said he wouldn’t leave...that he’d take care of him...what a lier, Tony thought bitterly as he took out his phone from beside him again. He should of known, he did know..but Steve always made him forget how much he hated him. How much he shouldn’t love him, how much he had hurt him. It was like a stupid joke that the one person he loved the most in this world was the one person who he shouldn’t. And it hurt so much. God he needed help. This really wasn’t good..Before he could think on what to do, a message had popped up inside his phone from Bucky. Tony stared at it for a few moments till a small smile had form on his face. 

———————————————————-

“Wow...there sure are a lot of people here..” Tony said as he pressed closer to Bucky who had his arms wrapped around him while looking around. “Yeah...these are senior party’s doll...get real wild sometimes..can’t blame Steve why he never brought you with us..” he smirked as he glanced down at Tony who grinned at him. He and Bucky had only met a few hours ago at a diner for dinner because Tony didn’t want to be alone when a few seniors had noticed them and invited them to join them in going to a party. Bucky had been hesitant as he wanted to bring Tony home early and safe, but the brunette had smiled at the opportunity to go to a senior party, since Steve never let him. And since the blond wasn’t going to be home till probably later than nine. He begged the older brunette to take him, it took a lot of persuasion till Bucky finally said yes. 

When they had arrived, there were already a few people who had already passed out on the front yard or sleeping on the porch. Tony beamed at the scenery feeling so excited as this was his first time being in a senior’s party. He hardly even knew anyone except for a very few people Steve had gotten to introduce him to. “Come on doll let’s go get some drinks at the kitchen..” Bucky said as he leaned in closer to the shorter brunette as the music had gotten louder, Tony nodded at that before he followed where the older teen was pulling him.  
Unaware of blue eyes staring at them from the corner of the room. 

Tony giggled as he drank a second serving of the punch that probably had some alcohol in it. “Shit...i think that punch isn’t good for ya...” Bucky frowned as he realized Tony was a bit tipsy. The brunette had never drank alcohol before so it was no surprise if he was already flushed out and giggling from only two cups. Bucky had been drinking a canned bear so he didn’t get to taste the punch Tony was drinking. “Come on doll...better get you somewhere you can rest..” Bucky suggested as he felt Tony start to lean on him more, slender arms sluggishly wrap around his neck as he decided to carry the tiny teen bridal style. 

Thankfully Bucky was able to find an empty room where a few blankets laid on the floor. The room looked absolutely cozy as it was covered with fairy lights. Tony hiccuped a thank you as Bucky laid him down the blankets. Blue eyes staring down at him as he smiled warmly at his caretaker that night. “S-sorry Bucky...you’re probabl-hiccup, tired of baby sitting me...” Tony whispered as he pressed his head against the taller teen’s arm. He was met with a chuckle as Bucky assured him it was alright and that he really didn’t mind. Tony smiled at that as he snuggled closer to Bucky who had started wrapping his arms around him protectively.

Everything was really nice and warm that moment. it made him feel safe. Bucky made him feel safe, and comfortably warm..well, Tony was actually aware that his whole body and face was warm from the punch he had drank a few minutes ago. But that wasn’t the point, the point was that right now he wasn’t worrying about a certain blond. The point was Bucky was here with him. Bucky, who was taking care of him while his brother was out on a date once again, While his brother was probably diving his tongue down someone else’s throat again (most likely Peggy), while his brother was busy doing that..Bucky was here sitting next to him, with his strong arms wrapped comfortably around him like all the other times when Steve wasn’t there for him when they were younger. Bucky wh-before he could finish what he was thinking his eyes had closed tight as he felt soft lips pressed against his.

His head had started to get dizzy as he moaned into the kiss, hands clinging onto the older teen’s sides as the two of them continued to press against each other. When they had finally broke apart Tony was all flushed out as he panted against Bucky’s face, lidded brown eyes going wide at the realization that the bedroom door had actually been open.

and there in front of them Stood his brother Steve, blue eyes wild as his jaw clinched, body stiff and aura dark as he stared at them with intense rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff hanger XD...
> 
> If you have the time a Motivational comment, like how did this chapter make you feel? What are your expectations? would really be nice to read..I’d love to read your thoughts ❤️Your lovely comments could really help me finish this faster XD...


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony had leaned into the kiss he had shared with the older brunette, he couldn’t help but to closed his eyes as he had let the sensation and alcohol take over him, moaning as he felt himself get excited at the thrill of kissing his older brother’s hot best friend who had always been there for him whenever the other wasn’t. He had tried pressing closer when he felt his heart begin to beat normally again, as if the thrill wasn’t enough to keep his toes curling as they always did when Steve would kiss him. Even the lightest brush of their lips would be enough to leave the younger sibling gasping for more.

Steve, Steve, Steve...was all his mind could think of as he continued to press against the other, crap..he couldn’t even kiss someone else even with alcohol in his system as the only thought that was running through his mind at the moment was a certain blond. The kiss he had shared right now wasn’t what he had expected it to be. Kissing Bucky, felt like he was kissing a brother..but it was nothing at all like Kissing Steve, who was his actual brother. Which was just god damn so confusing really, How fucked up was he if finally kissing someone who wasn’t actually related to him hadn’t had the same effect as kissing his own flesh and blood. Oh how he wanted the world to devour him right then and there.

When they had finally stopped, Tony’s eyes were lidded due to feeling a bit dizzy and overwhelmed with everything he was feeling and thinking at the moment. Bucky must of been feeling the same way with the kiss as the older brunette had just stared with soft apologetic eyes at him. Tony couldn’t help but to smile as he made it clear that it was alright. That smile had died down however when he had realized the door to the bedroom was wide open, hazel brown eyes widening in shock as he then realized who was standing in front of the open door.

———————————————————-

Steve was fuming as he stood glaring at the two brunette’s who just a few seconds ago were making out right in front of him, unaware of his presence as they simply were too preoccupied to actually notice him open the door and stare wide eye at them. His whole body began to tremble as he just witnessed his little brother moan and press against his so called best friend.

Fuck, fuck, fuck..

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing with my little brother Bucky?!” Steve snapped as he began to walk towards the two brunette’s, Grabbing the smaller one harshly as Bucky stood up with arms up high as he tried to back away from the angry blond. “Hey...hey..calm down Steve..” Bucky managed to say as every step he took backwards, Steve took another one towards him. “Steve...Steve..please don’t get mad at Bucky he was just trying to take care of me..” Tony began but was immediately cut off as Steve Snapped at that “BY FUCKING SHOVING HIS TONGUE IN YOUR MOUTH?!!” Steve suddenly screamed, rage taking over him as he turned to face the older brunette again. “ just chill out man...we just had a few drinks and stuff just happened..that’s all...” Bucky tried reassuring the blond as he smiled wearily at him, eyes darting over the smaller sibling nervously.

That didn’t seem to lighten the blond’s mood though as he continued to glare dangerously at his best friend before glancing back at his little brother who seemed to flinched at his gaze a bit. Blue eyes instantly sadden at the sight, not liking how Tony was reacting to him. With a sigh Steve stared back at the other brunette as he was finally able to even his breathing. “ Come on Stevie...I’d never do anything to Tony...You know that, i honestly just wanted to take care of him...and then we just kinda kissed...” Bucky tried again, this time Steve just closed his eyes as he began to breath properly.

“You see Bucky...no one can take better care of my brother than me” Steve said as he glanced at his brother with a soft look before staring back at his best friend. Bucky seemed to want to say something as he began to open his mouth but decided against it. Steve took that opportunity yo finally turned around, pulling a very distressed Tony away with him.

“Steve...let me go please...ugh, your hurting me..Steve! Ugh...let go!” Tony snapped as he tried to pull his wrist away from the blond’s strong grip while Steve lead them down the stairs, through a bunch of drunk seniors. When they had almost reached the door Tony had tried to pull harder as he didn’t like how Steve was treating him. shouting for the blond to let him go through the loud music. Steve had instantly turned to stare at him with raging blue eyes. “SO WHAT?! You can go get even more drunk and go back up there and make out some more with Bucky?!” Steve snapped as he towered over his little brother, grip tightening even more as Tony tried to pull away once again. “So what?! At least he doesn’t just fucking leave me alone for hours, while coming home drunk and ignoring me whenever were out in public! AT LEAST HE’S NOT MY BROTHER!” Tony yelled as he fought the tears that were trying to escape, Not caring who heard him anymore. Which he guessed no one did since the music was too loud and most of the people inside were already wasted or passed out.

steve went completely still at the shorter teen’s words. Tony could tell he had successfully struck a nerve at the way his brother’s face morphed into that of hurt before going completely unreadable. Tony was about to say more when Steve had suddenly pulled him out the door more harshly, making the shorter teen yelp as Steve dragged him across the street where a car was parked. Steve quickly opened the unlock door of the car as Tony tried desperately to get away, until his eyes widen in shock once he saw who was inside the car.

“Oh my God Steve! It’s just you...” Peggy breathed with relief as she climbed off someone else’s lap. Tony’s brown eyes widen even more when he realized it was Daniel Sousa who Peggy had just been straddling, the school principal’s son who had just recently graduated high school last year. Tony furrowed his brows at the sight of the two together inside the car. What was Peggy doing on Daniel’s lap? Wasn’t she together with Steve? His thoughts were cut off when he heard his older brother start to talk.

“Peggy...sorry to interrupt but could you two give us a ride home?” Steve asked as he began shoving Tony inside the backseat, not waiting for the other to reply. “Oh...sure, sure...no problem...Daniel darling..you know where Steve’s house is right?” Peggy asked as she turned to glance at Daniel who nodded with a smile at her. The blond quickly got in and held the brunette tightly against his chest, arms never letting go of Tony as the car drove off.

The smaller sibling couldn’t help but wonder what was going on as he felt Steve’s strong arms wrap possessively around him, not giving him the chance to squeeze and break free from him. He could feel his heart beat rapidly as he felt Steve start to kiss the back of his head, a habit the blond tended to do when he felt like Tony was upset. A small blush had appeared on Tony’s face as he realized Peggy had glanced at them with a soft all too knowing smile on her face while stroking Daniel’s hair. “Is it okay if you tell us what happened?” Peggy asked as she darter her gaze at the two boys in the backseat. Tony wanted to squirm away as him and Steve had never been this close with someone else watching them before, but Steve wouldn’t budge as his grip on Tony’s waist and shoulder tighten. “Maybe some other time Peg..” Steve answered with a serious tone making the other nod and turn around.

Once the car had arrived at their house Steve thanked the two teens inside as he ushered his brother inside their house. Making sure the door was lock before turning around to face the nervous teen. Tony tried to stand his ground but found himself backing away until his back had hit a wall as Steve began cornering him. With both hands landing on both sides of Tony’s head. You mind telling me what you just said back there again?” Steve asked as he leaned closer to the smaller teen. “ I..I don’t know what your so upset about! So what if me and Bucky kissed..it’s not like I haven’t kissed before...i just wanted to know how it felt like kissing someone who wasn’t you...” Tony managed to say as he felt himself tremble at his older brother’s heavy gaze. With Big strong arms trembling on both sides of his head, the brunette couldn’t help but think that Steve could easily crush him right now if he wanted to.

“And did you like it?” Steve asked with a shaky voice. Tony frowned at that, not sure if he should answer honestly that kissing Bucky felt more like kissing a brother, which was fucked up since kissing Steve always felt good. Before he could make up his mind though Steve had lunged at him furiously, Mouth capturing his in an instant. Making Tony’s knees go weak as he instinctively leaned into the kiss. Feeling large arms wrap around his head, Pressing him closer as their tongues danced together. Before Tony could get lost in the kiss even more however Steve had pulled away, making the smaller teen whine against him. Face all flushed out, panting and beautiful.

“Did he make you feel like that? Did you like his kiss more than mine?” Steve breathed against the brunette’s ear, earning him a small shiver. Tony couldn’t help but bite his lip as he clung to his brother’s shirt, hands quivering as he tried desperately to control himself. A single tear trailing down his cheeks as he didn’t know what he was feeling anymore. Steve instantly cursed at that as he leaned down to coop his brother’s face, thumb wiping the tear away as he stared with sadden eyes. “Fuck...Tony...I’m...I’m so sorry...i just...I didn’t...seeing you with someone else i just couldn’t...shit!” Steve cried as he felt his eyes begin to water at seeing his younger brother so upset.

“Why...” Tony whispered as he shoved his head against the hard chest, “what?...” Steve asked softly as he leaned closer to the smaller teen. “Why do you always do this to me?! Why do you always make it so hard for me...I don’t know what i ever did to you...I don’t..you tell me that you’ll protect me..take care of me..but truthfully you ignore me like I don’t mean anything to you..you go out and leave me all alone waiting for you to get home drunk...and now you get upset that you saw me kissing someone else and then kiss me to ask if i want your kiss more than i want someone else’s..why?! Why?! I don’t understand!” Tony cried as he tried to pull away, eyes closed as he was too ashamed to even look at his brother with tears leaving his eyes. Unsure of what the other would answer.

“Because i love you Tony! I just love you so much, more than a brother should...that I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore!” Steve choked as he tried to pull the younger teen back to him. Tony couldn’t help but open his eyes as he stared up at his brother with a startled look. “W-what? No...you don’t love me..” Tony whispered making the taller teen shake his head at him. “Yes, yes i do Tony...i love you so much even though i know that it’s wrong...that’s why i kept avoiding you whenever there were people around...i wanted to get my mind off you...i went out late because I couldn’t trust myself around you anymore...the more we were alone together, the more i wanted to do things i know I shouldn’t...i tried keeping my distance as much as possible but every time i saw you inside the house with your messy hair and puffy eyes wake up so beautiful inside your bed i could never control myself...i tried but just couldn’t...” Steve trailed to lean down closer to the wide eyed brunette. “Im so sorry if i ever made you feel like i was ignoring you...i..i just wanted you to have a normal life..maybe find someone else that isn’t me...but...the moment i saw you with Bucky...i...i just couldn’t...i know this is selfish but i want you Tony...all to myself..your mine...” before Tony could realize it Steve was crying against his shoulders. Hugging him tightly as the tears fell on his side. For a moment they both stayed that way. Steve stiffening a bit when Tony stayed silent.

“Tony...” Steve sniffed as he pulled away to stare at his younger brother who looked absolutely lost as he was. “What about Peggy?..” Tony asked while looking away. “What? What about Peggy?” Steve asked with a confused look. “I...i saw you kissing her that night when she carried you inside the house..” Tony confessed as he glanced up at the stun blond. “Y-you saw that?” Steve asked with wide eyes. The brunette could only nod as he tried not to remember the image inside his head. “D-did you hear what i said after that?” Steve inhaled as he suddenly stared down at Tony with lidded eyes. The brunette shook his head as he shivered when he felt Steve’s hot breath brush against his ear. “Well..if you had stayed longer..you would of heard me moan out your name..” Steve whispered as he gently stroked the brunette’s face with his fingers, mouth pressing against the other’s earlobe as he continued to tell the brunette of what had happened after he left. “ i was so drunk that the minute i thought i was finally back home I thought i was kissing you..” Steve trailed as he bit Tony’s ear, making the younger teen shiver. “Peggy had admitted she was thinking of someone else as well but she had been surprised to hear me moan out your name, thankfully she just smiled as she promised me she wouldn’t tell anyone as long as i helped her with her problem with Daniel..”

“Daniel and her are together?”

“Just now really...you know how Strict his father is...She’s been calling me none stop asking for favors, tryna get me to help her get on dates with him on ungodly hours since their being really sneaky about it..” Steve said with an exasperated smile. Tony was stunned, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing that Peggy all this time he had thought was with Steve, was actually calling the blond for favors. “ but...i see you all the time with her at school..you guys just look so...close..” Tony said as he ducked his head, trying to hide his embarrassment at admitting that he’s been watching the other when he wasn’t looking. “Just like how close you are with Pepper and Rhodey? I’ve seen the way you three interact with each other..you don’t know how many times i tried to remind myself that you guys are just friends..” Steve confessed with a shy smile, Fingers trying to get the brunette to look up at him.

“Tony...I’m so sorry if i ever made you feel like i didn’t love you...i just got so caught up with my own feelings that I didn’t stop to think of yours...” a tear began to fall down the brunette’s cheeks again as he tried to peek at his brother’s face. “I’ve been trying to walk away from you but i keep on stumbling...and I’ve been trying to hide it when it’s so clear that my whole world just crumbles when you aren’t here with me...and i know this is so selfish and stupid but...i love you Tony...i love you so much that if ever you were to go away and i had to say goodbye I’d choke...I wouldn’t be able to let go of you...so please...don't leave me..stay with me and be mine..” Steve begged, eyes red and nose stuffy as he held Tony’s face against his. All the brunette could do was cling to him as tears also trailed his cheeks. “God i love you too Steve..but...but we can’t..we shouldn’t-mmm” Tony was cut off as Steve captured his lips once more. chest aching too much to stop what he was doing, He needed this. He needed Tony. He couldn’t handle the brunette’s rejection as he lunged himself at him. Showing the brunette how much he really meant to him.

And Tony was weak, he was too weak to even try and resist his brother. Because deep down in his heart he knew he really wanted this. No matter how wrong it was. He wanted Steve just as bad as Steve wanted him. With trembling hands he clung on to the blond even more as he leaned into the kiss with his tip toes. Loving every bit of it as he finally was able to welcome the blond’s words into his heart. Because for some unknown reason, kissing Steve never felt so right. It was nothing at all like kissing Bucky, his heart didn’t beat as fast as it did now..his mind didn’t fog up at the sweet sensations he was feeling at the moment, and his body didn’t melt at the mere touches of Steve’s hands. And before he knew it Steve had already picked him up by the waist, making him yelp a bit as he tried to straddle his legs around the bigger teens waist. A moan escaping his lips again when Steve had started to kiss and suck at his neck.

“Mine...Tony...please be mine..i know we shouldn’t...i know, i know..God i know...I’ve been trying to tell myself that for months..but i just can’t..i love you I’ve always loved you...you’ve always been the one for me..I just can’t...i can’t love anyone else like i love you..” Steve cried once he pulled away, whole body trembling as he held his brother in a tight embrace. The younger one of the two couldn’t help but tighten his hold on the blond as well as they both gazed at each other with confused looks. Only snapping their heads when they had noticed someone stepping inside the living room with them.

Tony and Steve’s eyes instantly widen when they had realized who had just made his presence known to them. The two feeling all too nervous at the thought that the man had been listening in on them in the dark.

“Uncle Fury...” Tony gasped as he tried to scramble away from the blond. that seemed to be a problem though as His legs were still wrapped around Steve’s waist. who’s arms seemed to tighten even more around him. Tony didn’t know if Steve was either too shocked to actually let go of him, or too stubborn to care anymore.

“Uncle Fury...w-we..i can ex-explain...” Steve stuttered as he pressed Tony against him even more, protecting his little brother the best way that he could. Body shaking a bit at the thought that their uncle had been inside the house the entire time they had been confessing their feelings for each other. “No need to explain anything Steve...I think I’ve hear everything i needed to...” Fury said as he held up his left hand. “Put Tony down Steve...I’m not gonna do anything..” the blond nodded at that as he finally set the younger sibling down.

With a sigh their uncle sat down on one of the armchairs as he gestured for the two to do the same. Once Steve and Tony were seated on the couch across from Fury. The older man finally shook his head. feeling the disappointment and humiliation Tony couldn’t help but ramble how sorry they were. Only stopping when their uncle raised his hand again, gesturing for him to stop. “There’s really nothing you two need to be sorry about...i mean yeah i guess you should be sorry..but then again...i already saw this coming..i had told them that this would happen...ever since your parents introduced you to each other...you two just couldn’t keep your hands off each other, especially you Steve..your parents always thought that it was just friendly affections...but i knew better than that..you two were head over heels for each other...i told them...they never listened...” Fury finished with as he rested his head on the soft sofa.

The two were frowning at him though, confusion on their faces as they stared at their tired uncle. “Wait...did you say..introduced us to each other?” Steve questioned as he leaned towards his uncle who raised a brow at him. “Yes...i did...you see the thing is...you two aren’t really brothers...”

Brown and blue eyes instantly widen at that as they stared in disbelief at the man in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those thinking that i twisted stuff and made this feel like it isn’t incest anymore, i tagged it incest since the first few chapters i knew there would be readers telling me that this needs to be tagged incest..i really had a hard time with that as I didn’t want to spoil the whole plot...so this is my apology if anyone thinks i made this into something it’s not..  
> this story really isn’t about them being related or not..it’s the story of their uncontrollable love for each other, weather they were related or not...
> 
> And also please leave a lovely comment if you liked this chap...i know a lot of you were already thinking Tony might end up with Bucky with the last chap, so hopefully this surprised you ;) 
> 
> big kiss to ditasitepu35  
> who never doubted Steve’s affection for Tony as well💕💕  
>   
> Dont hate me please

**Author's Note:**

> i hope someone enjoyed this, everything here is fiction and id just my take on things


End file.
